A pirate's life for me
by HeroWriterGirl
Summary: Captain Perseus Jackson breaks into Governor Chase's manor in order to find a chest that would lead him to the greatest treasure of all time, but instead encounters the greatest mystery of his life. When the captain kidnaps the Governor's daughter, Annabeth Chase, the life of the most famous pirate of the seas changes forever. Pjo pirate au.
1. Prologue

**A pirate's life for me**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Newport, Rhode Island 1660**_

Newport was aflame.

He was bleeding from a sword wound in his right arm as he made his way to the dirty, cobbled streets of the flaming city. The captain could hear the cries and swears of the guards who tried to put out the fire before it reached the town and above all, the Governor's mansion. But it wouldn't get that far. The captain would make sure that he reached the mansion first and get what he wanted. He had come too far to step back now.

He had ordered the crew of his ship, the _Blackjack_ , to cause the necessary distraction he needed to break in Governor Chase's manor, but he knew he had to hurry. The captain broke into a run when he heard the sound of men approaching. He could easily kill them, even with a wounded arm, but time was not something he could currently spend. Swearing heavily, the captain climbed on top of an old, abandoned warehouse using his good arm to haul himself up. The smoke made his eyes burn and tears trickle down his face, making him breathless and half-blind. He deftly run up the roof, years of practicing walking the ship's masts finally paying off. From up there, he could see the entire half of the city in flames and near the port, fighting had broken between his men and the city guards. The captain gritted his teeth and begun to run faster; he wanted to finish this before anyone from his crew got hurt or worse, killed. The moonlight casted shadows in the burning city, making it even more difficult for him to see. But as the captain drew near the city gates, there was one building he could not have possibly missed.

The Chase manor was a magnificent building, equal to the man who owned it. Governor Frederick Chase was one of the most wealthy and influential men in the world. And the captain had come to steal the thing he treasured the most. As he jumped down and rolled behind some old wooden boxes, he surveyed the area. A large garden surrounded the mansion, which shone silver in the moonlight. He could spot many guards patrolling, clearly ordered not to help with the fire and the pirate's attack. _Obviously, the governor's life is much more important than the lives of the people in the city,_ thought the captain bitterly. He drew his cutlass slowly, waiting patiently for the right time. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he tried to steady his breathing. When he heard a pair of guards approaching, he jumped outside his hiding place and stabbed the first one in the chest. As the other guard opened his mouth to cry out, the captain shoved his fist in his throat, effectively cutting him off. He sliced his throat swiftly, feeling a stub of guilt as he saw the fear in the man's eyes. The captain did not enjoy killing, but he would never endanger his quest by sparing the lives of the two guards. He shoved the corpses in an alley; he reckoned that would give him ten minutes ahead of the other guards. The captain quickly threw a rope with a hook attached on it on the wall. He climbed silently, running immediately when his feet connected with the ground.

The mansion's garden was filled with beautiful flowers and statues depicting ancient Greek gods. The captain followed a neat path leading behind the mansion, towards the servant's room. He knew that most of the stuff would be out helping with the fore but they were bound to be some of them inside, to tend the needs of the Governor and his family. More specifically, the Governor's only family, his daughter Annabeth. The captain cut the lock easily, letting himself in. He made his way through the kitchen, careful not to step on any of the abandoned vessel. His leather boots almost made no noise as the captain walked the dark halls of the mansion. When he saw the light of a candle flickering in the end of the corridor, he quickly turned to another one, which led him to the mansion's main hall. The captain reckoned that the Governor would have kept the treasure locked in his private chambers so he made his way upstairs, the rich, red carpet drowning his footsteps.

He spotted it immediately; the big wooden sliding door with the Governor's sigil, a falcon, wasn't even closed. The captain listened carefully, but the only noise he heard was the distinct murmur of the servants below. He entered the chamber silently, looking around frantically. As he did so, he clearly heard the cries of the guards outside the mansion; they had found the bodies. Knowing that he did not have a minute to lose, the captain began searching wildly, pulling out the drawers from the desk, tossing papers aside, even ripping apart the sheets.

As he leaned to check below the bed, he spotted it; a big wooden chest hidden cleverly in a nook in the wall. Smiling, the captain sat up and grabbed the chest out, smashing the lock with his cutlass. Inside was…

Nothing.

The captain stared blankly at the chest's dusty bottom for a moment. He could not believe his eyes. _There was nothing inside the chest._

"Father?"

Reacting immediately, the captain turned around and pointed his cutlass at the owner of the voice. In his disbelief, he found himself staring at a girl about his age with tousled blonde hair, wearing a white sleeping dress and holding a lamp in front of her. Before she understood who he was, the captain quickly grabbed her by the neck and shoved her in the door, closing it completely. The girl made a protesting sound, her hands clawing at his own. The captain pressed her harder against the door.

"Scream and I will kill you" He growled, staring at her right in the eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl took a deep breath as he slowly released his hands from her mouth. Her grey eyes shone defiantly and that surprised him; she did not seem the least bit scared. "I am Governor Chase's daughter, Annabeth Chase." She said, with only the slightest tremor in her voice.

"Where is your father, Annabeth Chase? And where is the treasure inside the…" He nodded towards the chest, still holding her tight.

The girl smirked. "My Father knew that someone was after him. So, he has left a week ago, carrying the chest's contents with him. He said no one will ever find him and get it from him" She was actually _smiling_ , the captain noted with disdain. His mind was working overdrive; the guards would be there in a few minutes and he had no chest, no Governor and above all, he was stuck with a cocky girl, ready to hand him in to the guards.

"Oh, Miss Chase" He said with a smile of his own. To his extreme satisfaction he noticed that the girl's smirk had wiped off at the sight of his expression. He placed the cutlass carefully on her neck. "Your father was wrong to leave"

"He left to protect me!" She whispered, not daring to move. "I swear I don't what's in there!"

"But did he really think that by leaving he was protecting you?" The captain said, leaning closer to her ear. "By the mightiest pirate of all times?'

The girl looked at him with disbelief. Her eyes flickered to the cut in the side of his neck and then back at his face; he saw the flicker of recognition at her grey eyes.

"You are Perseus Jackson" She whispered.

The captain pulled her forcefully from the wall and swiftly gagged her, using his headband. Annabeth started to scream but the sound was muffled. The captain kicked the window open and started climbing down, clutching her by the waist.

"Aye, I am" He laughed in her ear as he carried her through the alleys of Newport. "And you are coming with me"

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this. I will update as soon as I can but PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOW!Also, if you like more pjo stories, please check out my other story Beautiful Disaster.**


	2. Pirate or Lady?

**Chapter 1**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Above the** _ **Blackjack**_

 _In her dream, a little girl with messy, blonde hair sat at her father's legs. The blonde man caressed the little girl's curly hair and kissed her temple. "Can I be a pirate?" The girl asked, placing her hands on her father's chest expectantly. Then man laughed, his clear blue eyes shining in the candlelit room. "You will marry a high lord and become the most beautiful and kind lady of all times" He said, making the little girl frown. "But, I don't want to be a lady. I want to be the greatest pirate of all times and have my own ship!" She said excitedly, making swishing motions with her hands, as if yielding a sword. The man's expression turned more serious now; the little girl stopped, her smile faltering. "You can't be a pirate" He said "For all pirates are thieves and killers. You can ever be a pirate, Annabeth"_

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth jolted awake from her sleep. Moonlight entered her cabin from the open window. She fumbled with a match and hurriedly lit a candle. Someone was banging persistently on the wooden door. Annabeth wrapped herself in a robe and approached the door carefully, her heart still beating fast.

"Who is it?" She asked, wishing she had a dagger. Annabeth thought it wouldn't be hard to acquire one in a ship full of pirates.

"It's Piper. The Captain said he wants to see you" The voice on the other side of the door answered. Annabeth sighed in relief and opened it about an inch. She peered outside and saw the Captain's second-in-command standing outside. Of all the Blackjack's crew Annabeth had met, she certainly trusted Piper more than everyone else. Maybe because she was the only other woman in the ship. Piper was wearing a blue feather in her mahogany hair, that made the blue in her eyes stand out more. No matter how many times Annabeth looked at her eyes, she could not decide the exact color. She had a sword strapped in her belt and a pair of pistols. Annabeth wrapped the robe around her more tightly.

"Right now?" She asked her, terror rising inside her. Ever since she had been abducted by Port Royal, she had not spoken to the Captain. He had not so much as looked at her direction, besides ordering his men to prepare the cabin for her. She did not want to imagine what he would want from her right now.

"Yes. He said to come now." Piper whispered, looking around carefully. Annabeth's cabin (or rather her cell) was located near the common room, so most of the crew would be sleeping there. Annabeth reluctantly unlocked the door and followed Piper through the dark corridors. In her two weeks being captive upon the Blackjack, Annabeth was not yet familiar with the ship. The Captain had ordered that she should never wander alone in the ship, so Annabeth preferred to stay alone in the cabin rather than stroll around with a bunch of _pirates._ Her father would have had a fit if he saw her.

But Annabeth had to admit that to a small part of herself, she truly _loved_ the feeling of the sea gently rocking the ship and the saltiness of the air. She loved the sound of the sails flapping in the wind and the crystal clear green of the sea when the sun shone. Pleasure in all senses.

Piper led her to the Captain's cabin, which was just above the deck. She didn't knock; Piper slipped in, motioning for her to come inside. Trying to calm herself down, Annabeth took a deep breath and entered. She did not want the Captain to think that he had managed to scare her so much.

The Captain was standing behind a large desk in the middle of the cabin, his head bend over a large map. The cabin was well-lit and spacious, at least three times the size of hers, Annabeth noted. Pistols and cutlasses hung from the wall behind the desk and a beautiful red carpet covered the whole floor. Probably stolen.

The Captain raised his head when they entered, his green eyes immediately catching hers. Piper closed the door behind them. Annabeth felt vulnerable under his intent gaze, as if she was naked. He smiled crookedly and motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Miss Chase" He said pleasantly, as if he had invited her for tea. "I hope you enjoy your accommodation here"

Annabeth shot him what she hoped was the ultimate degrading look. "I want to know why you have dragged me from my home to this stinking ship. As I told you, I know nothing about the Governor's plans. I merely know that what was in that chest was valuable, no more" She raised her head defiantly, hating feeling weak.

The Captain seemed amused by her answer; he grinned again and poured a glass of wine from the nightstand beside his bed. He offered one to her but she declined with a shake of her head; she was only half sure it was not poisoned. He drunk half of it in one gulp and sat back down to his own chair, facing her.

"I know you are not used to our way of life. How could you, when you lived your whole life in silk dresses and maids tending to your every need? But, you see, Miss Chase, I don't care" The Captain looked at her, his green eyes stormier, his mouth a hard line. "I don't care for your riches. The Governor and his other…friends have much too much for their own good. When entire villages are starving, they eat every night for three men"

Annabeth couldn't help a scornful laugh that escaped her. "And you, Perseus Jackson, you think you are better? You, who steal and kill honest men? Pirates are the worst lot, everyone knows that" She wanted to hurt him, wanted to believe these words that she kept hearing ever since she was a child, but she felt a stab of guilt when she thought of Piper, who had given her clothes to her and that boy who always smiled when he brought her food.

The Captain stared at her for a moment. "I bet this is as far as you know" He drank the rest of the wine. Annabeth could see that his knuckles had turned white from his hard grip. "But, I have not summoned you here for this, Miss Chase. I know that you don't have a clue about the chest" He smiled again, this time more malicious. Suddenly, Annabeth could imagine how he must have looked like when he was a child and did something bad.

"I want to strike a deal with you"

It was so opposite of what she thought he was going to say that Annabeth didn't answer him at first. She realized she had been holding her breath. "What kind of deal?"

"I want you to write to your father and tell him that I have abducted you" He said in a voice that could be used to describe the weather. "And tell him that we will exchange you for the contents of the chest. I will give the time and place, _if_ he agrees to the exchange"

She thought about it for a moment. "That's not a right deal. You could get the contents of the chest and then kill me afterwards" The thought sent shivers down her spine.

The Captain leaned forward. "Then I suppose all you got to do is trust me, Miss Chase" He whispered.

Annabeth held his stare. She did not want to trust him, it was against all her whole _life._ Ever since she could be able to walk, everyone from her father to her maids had warned her that pirates where treacherous by nature, who raped and killed young women. She knew what she should do.

She suddenly got up and slapped the Captain hard on his face. Annabeth heard Piper gasp behind her, but she was too late. Annabeth had already climbed the desk and grabbed a knife beside the map. A candle and a big pack of books fell in the floor with a crushing _bam._ Without thinking, with her pulse racing fiercely, Annabeth tried to stab the Captain in the chest. He moved quickly though; he sidestepped her cut and with a fierce blow that made her hand sting drove the knife out of her palm. He grabbed her by the waist and immobilized her between the desk and his body. Annabeth realized that he was laughing.

"What?" She spat, feeling angrier by the second. She wanted to tear him apart. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Miss Chase" The Captain whispered in her ear. "No matter how much you hate pirates, you cannot deny that you are one yourself. No respectable _lady_ would ever dare to stab me."

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! Also, for more pjo stories, check out Beautiful Disaster!**


	3. Night Song

**Chapter 2**

 **Night song**

 **Annabeth**

 **Above the** _ **Blackjack**_

 _Dear Father._

 _I hope this letter reaches you in good health. By now, you have probably been informed of Newport's invasion by the pirates and mine own disappearance. Pray not worry. I am held captive by Captain Perseus Jackson above his ship, the Blackjack. I am treated gently enough and the pirates have agreed to ransom me in exchange of the contents of the old chest you kept in your room._

 _Your plan worked. The Captain did indeed came to steal the chest, only to find it empty. Please, Father, answer me as soon as possible so that I could be freed of this vile ship. The Captain has instructed me to tell you that your letter should be sent to Tortuga, where I suppose the pirates have their base. The time and place would be given by the Captain._

 _Your faithful daughter, Annabeth._

Annabeth set down her pen, wrapping and sealing the letter with hot wax. Her hands were spotted with the dark, blue ink as she had spent the best part of the night trying to compose a letter to her own father. She had been successful after no less than six attempts. Pieces of yellowy parchment were all over the floor. The candle beside her casted gloomy shadows in the cabin, making it look even more ominous than before.

The ship sailed peacefully. After a terrible storm that lasted three days and had confined Annabeth in her cabin with seasickness, the sea was finally calm, the waters a deep blue. Annabeth got up and looked outside the small window, pressing her face against its cool surface. She spotted a pod of dolphins following the ship, shining silvery under the moonlight. Annabeth couldn't help the smile that spread in her face. In all her years, she had rarely been above the ship and it was the first time she saw something so beautiful as this. A sudden feeling of grief washed over her when she realized that this would probably be the last time she ever saw dolphins. The thought somehow made her feel brave and she donned her robe quickly, praying that the cabin door wasn't locked. Fortunately, it wasn't; seems like the pirates weren't afraid that she would try and kill them in their sleep. Arrogant idiots.

The guard was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth had quickly learned that pirates weren't the most reliable people; the man guarding her door was probably drinking in the common area, believing her asleep. Annabeth made her way through the wooden hallway, the floor creaking beneath her foot. Wishing she had brought a lamp, Annabeth climbed the stairs that would lead her to the ship's deck.

The deck was deathly quiet, except for a faint clanging sound she heard coming from the quarter deck, just above the Captain's cabin. Annabeth approached the side of the deck carefully, relishing in the feeling of the cold, salty wind. It was more than welcome after three days locked in her cabin with fever. The clanging sound grew even more intense, as if someone was sword fighting in the quarter deck. Stepping carefully above tangled ropes, Annabeth made her way to the sound. She noticed that the door in the Captain's cabin wasn't completely closed, the light of a small candle flickering inside. The floorboards creaked under her feet, as Annabeth climbed the quarter deck.

Annabeth saw a man hacking a training dummy with his sword ruthlessly, stabbing and slashing wildly. The moonlight shone against the silvery arc of the cutlass as the man beheaded the dummy with a savage blow. When he let the cutlass fall out of his hand, Annabeth recognized him. _What could the Captain be doing up here at this hour?_

"You shouldn't be wandering on you own at this time of hour, Miss Chase" The Captain said, his back still turned towards her. "You never know what dangers you could encounter in a pirate ship.

"Such as yourself, you mean?" Annabeth asked him, her eyes darting to the cutlass lying next to her feet. She noticed the Captain had a dagger strapped to his belt as well.

"Me most of all" He said, turning to face her. She noticed a fresh cut in the side of his neck. The Captain snatched the dagger from his belt casually and begun flipping it to the air and catching it.

"I can protect myself" She said, watching the silvery arc of the dagger. "When I was younger, I used to look at my brothers sword fighting in the yard. My father would never let me try, saying that it was not proper for a young lady. But, one of my brothers taught me in secret until one day a servant saw us and told my lord father." Annabeth bent and picked up the cutlass. The hilt was made of polished wood, engraved with words of a language she could not recognize. The weight of it felt good in her hands.

The Captain had stopped throwing the dagger and stood there watching her, a strange look in his eyes. Their usual green shade had turned almost black under the moonlight. "I told you so."

"Told me what?"

"That you could be a pirate, Annabeth Chase." He smiled then, approaching her. "You know half my men instructed me not to give you back to your lord father once we get the ransom, but instead keep you here and demand more from him once we complete our journey. The others just want to kill you."

"And what do you want?" Her voice was as faint as a whisper.

"I told them I would throw anyone who dared touch you overboard. That's how I got this" He touched the new scar on his neck lightly. "I honor my bargains, Miss Chase. I will deliver you back to your father, if that's what you want."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

The Captain grinned even wider. "Nothing… and everything, depends on how you will think of it"

She spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in her sleep, thinking of those words.

 _Break_

Annabeth woke to the sounds of screams and fighting. She bolted up from her bed and dressed hastily, hearing the men outside her door curse and run. Looking outside the window, Annabeth could see that they had made port. Well, made port to a city in _flames._ She could see that fighting had broke in the land. Annabeth run above decks; nobody had bothered to check on her or keep the door to her cabin closed.

Outside, chaos ruled. The best part of the crew was transported into the mainland in small boats, all of them armed. Some of them helped loading cannons. Annabeth found herself remembering the night when she was abducted at Newport, when the smoke made it hard for her to breathe or see. Amidst all of this, she spotted Piper shouting orders at some of the men on the boats. Annabeth approached her, staggering.

"What's happening?" She shouted to be heard, grabbing the pirate by her arm. Piper frowned at the sight of her. She had a nasty cut on her forehead.

"This is Tortuga. We came here this morning, for provisions and so that we might send the letter to your father, but…" She waved at the bloodbath across the water with her hand. "We found the place under attack. Percy commanded us to help them.

It took Annabeth a while to realize who Piper was talking about. "The Captain? But why? Isn't this the work of other pirates? Why not leave them be and make for another port?"

Piper all buts shoved her back below decks, holding her head down. Annabeth couldn't protest, however much she wanted to. The pirate was much too much strong for her and her dress didn't permit her much freedom of movement.

"You don't understand" Piper said, once they were safely back inside her cabin. "This is not the work of pirates. See for yourself" She pointed to the window.

Trembling, Annabeth tried to make out the flags of the ships beside theirs. For a while the smoke was too thick for her to actually see anything; but then, she saw flag of the Royal Navy. That which her own father served.

Annabeth closed the window roughly. She could not believe it, _would_ not believe it that the noble men of the Royal Navy would attack an island, even a pirate island, full of innocent women and children so… so cruelly. She barely heard Piper saying that she had to go back above decks to help.

As the fighting continued, Annabeth lit a candle and slowly burned the letter.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update. I will try updating once a week now! Please FOLLOW and REVIEW!**


End file.
